


Between life and death.

by firelightnight



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelightnight/pseuds/firelightnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In no particular time line, maybe after FATF 6. Brian gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work ever on this fandom and completely on english (i's not my first language) so excuse me for the mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it.

Brian was between life and death. He could feel it, it was the same feeling you are damn exhausted, and you just want a place to lay down. You can't sleep, but your brain needs to so you close your eyes and then suddenly wake up in less than a second. That's the feeling when you're dying and especially when it's a slow and painful death. Brian tried to keep his eyes open, but the emptiness in which he was falling second after second became softer, and beautiful. He blinked and that was it, he was falling again. But then he opened his eyes wide open and there was again Dom, in top on him screaming that he couldn't leave him and spiting all over his face as the taller guy couldn't calm himself. 

But then the emptiness would call him again, and Brian would close his eyes. And there was no pain, no screaming, no anything. It was just him, and a feeling like the one when you're laying down on somehing warm and soft. It wasn't like this in the real life, in which his stomach hurt like hell, because the bullet that he took for Dom was in there and the blood was everywhere; in Dom's shirt, in his hands, in his front and in his abdomen. Everywhere. When he opened his eyes again, Dom was still screaming and trying to stop the bleeding with his own hands. But there was blood in everywhere, and Brian just wanted to sleep. Because he was tired, and the hollow was nice, and warm. And he wanted to feel that rush of adrenalin before falling asleep when he's not supossed to, because it was just one little moment. 

He wanted quiteness, and he wanted Dom. Oh, my God, he wanted Dom and quiteness so much. So very fucking much. Because Dom and his touches and his whole damn person calmed him down, and it kept him in peace. He wanted the feeling of the emptiness, and the hollow was offering that. But life was also offering Dom, and he was so damn hurt and in pain that the confusion was bothering him. So he decided that he wouldn't decide, and that fate was going to take him across the right road. That in this time, he wasn't driving, and that fate and destiny and shit could decide for him, cause he was too exhausted to do it.

Then his eyes closed once again, and everything went black, as the emptiness took him and fate pull him away from the death in a desesperate intent to keep him alive.


End file.
